During installation of electrical wiring in a building, mains supply power socket outlets are typically positioned at locations where power requirement is anticipated. After the laying of the building's electrical wiring or construction is completed, it is generally difficult, inconvenient and costly to provide additional mains supply power socket outlets at alternative or additional locations within the building as the building's completed electrical wiring is embedded in conduits or within the walls of the building.
With current advancements in technology, more electrical equipment and sensors are being produced for various applications in homes or buildings including security, communication, monitoring and remote controlling. As the electrical equipment and sensors require an electrical power supply for operation, installation of these electrical equipment and sensors in homes or buildings with completed electrical wiring requires the addition of new electrical wiring to the homes or buildings which poses great difficulty, inconvenience and cost to owners of the homes or buildings. In some applications such as installation of a security system, there may be numerous security equipment and sensors positionally scattered throughout the entire home or building that require power supply. The electrical wiring installation for these security equipment and sensors is not only costly but time consuming as well.
Existing methods for installing additional electrical equipment in the homes or buildings include provision of electrical power supply to the additional electrical  equipment by creating new electrical wiring from a position of the additional electrical equipment to a typical wall socket, which is cumbersome.
From the foregoing problems, it is apparent that there is a need for a quick, convenient and less costly way to install additional electrical equipment and sensors in existing homes or buildings with existing electrical wiring without adding to or altering the existing electrical wiring or disrupting the normal use of lighting.